The Doctor is Out
by P3E
Summary: Paige, now pregnant with a baby that steals her powers, waits for an opportunity to heal Henry. Meanwhile, Piper gets a blast from the past just before a mortally wounded Billie comes crashing into the manor. FULL EPISODE! please R&R. ENJOY!


**Ep. 10 The Doctor is Out **

**Teaser  
**

_Cut to: a night view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she enters Phoebe's room. Phoebe is seen packing a small suitcase while Coop sits on the bed reading a book._

Piper: Where are you going Pheebs?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stops moving as she sees Piper standing in the doorway with her arms folded._

Phoebe: Piper! Hi.

Piper: Hi. Where are you going?

Phoebe: Oh…just out of town…

Piper: …and how long will you be out of town?

Phoebe: You know, just a day or two…maybe a week.

Piper: You've got to be kidding. Phoebe.

Phoebe: Ok, look, Piper I don't have a choice ok? Elise has gone crazy.

Piper: This is for your job?

Phoebe: Yes. Elise wants me to be a guest host for a friend of hers on her talk show in New York.

Piper: New York Phoebe! There is no way you're going all the way across the country.

Phoebe: It's just for a week Piper. I have to or I'll lose my job. For some reason, Elise is nuts about this right now.

Piper: It's too far Phoebe, and with no one to protect you…

Phoebe: I know what you're thinking, but I'll have Coop with me. He can get me out if anything happens.

Piper: He'd better protect you with his life or I'll kill him myself_._

Phoebe: Piper, I'm in good hands.

Piper: You'd better be. When do you leave?

Phoebe: Not for an hour at least…

Piper: All right…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe turning to face Coop as Piper exits._

Coop: What'd she think bad about me?

Phoebe: Nothing. She just thought you'd definitely watch out for me.

Coop: Yeah right.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she returns to packing._

Phoebe: Yeah…right.

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she stands in front of the Sorcerer. Billie looks worn down and is bruised as if she's been fighting._

Billie: Do it.

Sorcerer: You don't look like you can take anymore witch.

Billie: I said do it.

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer as he throws an energy ball at Billie. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she telekinetically sends it back to him._

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer as he produces more energy balls and sends them flying towards Billie. She is able to deflect some of them, but several send her flying backwards into a wall._

Sorcerer: I told you.

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer as he approaches Billie._

Sorcerer: You're weak.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she struggles to get to her feet._

Billie: Hit me again.

Sorcerer: You can't…

Billie: Hit me again!

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she sends the Sorcerer flying. He is thrown to the ground hard._

Billie: I didn't ask for your opinion.

Sorcerer: All right.

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer. He stands, dusts himself off, and approaches Billie._

_Cut to: a view of him throwing energy balls at Billie. One by one they hit her until she is knocked unconscious. _

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer as he moves to stand over Billie._

Sorcerer: Yes sir.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1 **

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs into the house. She makes her way to her room where she collapses on her bed face first._

Piper: (voice over) Paige?

_Cut to: a view as she enters Paige's room. _

Piper: Paige, are you okay? It's the middle of the night.

Paige: No offense but that's not the smartest question to be asking me right now.

Piper: Right. How's Henry?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sits up and turns to face Piper._

Paige: I still can't heal him. I've only known about this baby for a day and already I don't like him…or her.

Piper: Paige…

Paige: What kind of child doesn't allow their mother to heal its father? That's just stupid.

Piper: It's not a conscious thing Paige. The baby can't control its powers any more than Phoebe can control her new power.

Paige: Speaking of Phoebe, I saw her leaving. I love her but I'm glad she's gone for a little bit.

Piper: Yeah, the mind reading thing was getting a little taxing.

Paige: Taxing is an understatement.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands and begins to pulls clothes out of her dresser._

Piper: What are you doing?

Paige: I…am going to get a shower because…

_Cut to: a view of Paige sniffing her armpit._

Paige: …yikes, and then I'm going back to the hospital.

Piper: Paige, you need to rest.

Paige: If it was Leo…would you stay and rest?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands._

Piper: I'll go make you a food basket to take with you. You have a baby to think about.

Paige: Thanks Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She nods as she exits. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo in bed. He reaches his arm over to where Piper should be and awakens when he discovers she isn't there._

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he gets out of bed and heads downstairs to search for her._

_Cut to: a view of Piper standing in the kitchen and packing a picnic basket for Paige._

Leo: Piper, what are you doing?

Piper: I'm almost done. I'll be up in a sec.

Leo: Are you going on a picnic?

Piper: No it's for Paige.

Leo: Paige is going on a picnic?

Piper: No, Leo, she's camping out at the hospital with Henry.

Leo: Still can't heal him huh?

Piper: No, and honestly, I don't know what good it would do at this point. I mean what if he has irreversible brain damage or something?

Leo: We can't think like that Piper.

Piper: I know. I'm trying to hope for the best. I just feel so…helpless. I can't imagine how Paige is handling this right now.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she reaches for Leo and places a hand on his cheek._

Piper: I don't know what I'd do if it were you.

Leo: I love you too.

_Cut to: a view of Paige entering the kitchen._

Paige: Ok, I have to go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she takes the basket from Piper. _

Piper: Be careful Paige.

Paige: Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs out of the manor._

Leo: Are you sure you should be encouraging this?

Piper: …no, especially now that she's pregnant. I can't stop her though and to tell the truth: if it were me…nothing would stop me either.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She grazes Leo's shoulder with her hand as she leaves the kitchen._

_Cut to: an outside view of the manor as time accelerates._

_Cut to: a view of Piper zipping Wyatt in a jacket by the front door. _

Piper: Leo! Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he descends the staircase holding Chris._

Leo: Don't you think this is a little overboard Piper? I think we can stay here while you go to the store.

Piper: No, Leo, you can't. Not with Paige watching Henry in the hospital and Coop with Phoebe on the other side of the world, absolutely not. Besides, it'll be good for the boys to get out of the house for a change.

Leo: All right, let's go.

_Cut to: a view of the family exiting the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. The sorcerer shimmers in and slowly approaches the Book._

_Cut to: a view of Elise manifesting from the shadows_ _behind him._

Elise: What do you think you're doing?

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer as he whirls to face her._

Sorcerer: I was…just…

Elise: You were just what? Isn't there something you're supposed to be doing? Didn't the Source give you another assignment to keep the Charmed Ones off of his trail?

Sorcerer: I was just going to…

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she transforms into Andi._

Andi: You're not supposed to be here. You could ruin everything for the Source.

Sorcerer: The Source will ruin things for himself. He's behaving recklessly and treating loyal servants such as myself as if they were…

Andi: Servants? That's what you are Sorcerer.

Sorcerer: …and you're not?

Andi: Isn't that why you despise me?

Sorcerer: I despise you because you encourage him. If he's not carful…

Andi: You should be careful. Leave the Charmed Ones to the Source and go back to groveling, as is your job description. Do what the Source told you to do.

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer as he disappears from the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She approaches the Book of Shadows and then chuckles to herself before leaving the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She exits the grocery store carrying bags full of food. _

_Cut to: a view of a young boy running into the empty parking lot followed by a demon. The demon shoots an energy ball at the boy, knocking him off of his feet._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she shifts the bags into one hand._

Piper: Hey!

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he turns to face Piper._

_Cut to: a view of the boy. He stands just in time to see Piper vanquish the demon._

Boy: What did you do that for?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she approaches the boy._

Piper: Are you all right?

Boy: I'm fine. You shouldn't have done that.

Piper: Done what? Help you?

Boy: I didn't need your help.

Piper: Are you kidding me? That demon was going to blow you to bits if I hadn't stepped in.

Boy: No, he wouldn't have. I was trying to get him away from innocents before I made my move. You should've minded your own business.

Piper: Fine, kid, if that's the way you want it. Next time I'll let him kill you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she begins to walk away._

Boy: (voice over) How did you do that?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stops walking and turns to face the boy again._

Boy: The thing with your hands…was that magic?

Piper: What do you know about magic?

Boy: I was being chased by a demon. I know a thing or two.

Piper: Yeah, but you still don't know how to say, "Thank you." Nobody teaches manners anymore.

_Cut to: a view of the boy as he steps closer to Piper._

Boy: What did you say?

Piper: Nobody teaches manners anymore.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She goes toward the boy to get a better look at him._

Piper: Hey….

Boy: Piper?

Piper: Oh my God. Tyler?

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

___Cut to: a view of the hospital. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands over Henry's body. Her hands are resting on his chest and head as she attempts to heal him._

Paige: Come on baby…let mommy heal daddy please.

Lisa: (voice over) Hi there!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she whips around to see Lisa breezing into the room._

Paige: Too fast…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She puts a hand on hurt stomach, sits down in the nearby chair, and puts her head down._

Lisa: Oh no, is the sweet baby making mommy sick? I can get you prenatal vitamins if you like, though they won't help with the stomach aches.

Paige: Sure…do whatever you want.

Lisa: Okie dokie.

_Cut to: a view of Lisa as she checks on Henry. _

Lisa: Mrs. Mitchell…can I speak seriously with you for a minute?

Paige: Yeah.

Lisa: I'm very sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but you have difficult decisions ahead of you.

Paige: What are you talking about?

Lisa: Your husband is brain dead. He can't come back…it's medically impossible. These tubes, right here, are breathing for him.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks up to the nurse._

Paige: What are you trying to say?

Lisa: Think about what you want and what your husband would want…because soon a doctor will come in here and ask if you…whether or not you want to keep him on life support…or let him go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stares at Lisa speechless._

Lisa: Think about it while I get your vitamins ok?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she nods. She doesn't move her gaze from Henry as Lisa exits. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands and takes Henry's hand. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She and Leo sit in the conservatory with Tyler. _

Piper: I can't believe how much you've grown up. How long has it been?

Leo: Almost five years now…

Piper: Wow.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he laughs._

Tyler: I missed you too Piper.

Piper: Well that explains all the letters and phone calls.

Tyler: I'm sorry about that.

Piper: I'll forgive you if you tell me why you were fighting a demon in broad daylight.

Tyler: That…

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he stands and paces away. He turns to face Piper and Leo again._

Tyler: …was an accident. I don't know how or why but they're after me again.

Piper: Who's after you?

Tyler: The bounty hunters…

Leo: How are they back onto you after all of these years?

Tyler: The Source? Maybe he wants to use me as a bodyguard again.

Piper: No, that can't be. We vanquished him four years ago.

Tyler: Oh.

Leo: Well someone's after him. It's the only way to explain the bounty hunters.

Piper: Ok then, let's go check the Book.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She and Leo stand and begin to travel up to the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Phoebe. They heart into the manor by the staircase._

Piper: Phoebe. What are you doing here?

Phoebe: Elise, sent me on a wild goose chase.

Coop: There was no talk show in New York for Phoebe to host.

Leo: How can that be?

Piper: She must have gotten her information mixed up.

Phoebe: Yeah…who's this?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she points to Tyler._

Piper: Do you remember Tyler?

Phoebe: Fire-starter Tyler?

Leo: That's the one.

Phoebe: Ah…tell him to keep his eyes above my neck.

Piper: Ok then!

Tyler: Can we go now?

Piper: Yes. Phoebe!

Phoebe: What?

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Tyler, and Leo as they move upstairs._

Piper: (voice over) Call Elise Phoebe!

Phoebe: I know I know. Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she drags Coop into the sitting room._

_Cut to: a view Paige. She sits on the foot of Henry's hospital bed._

_Cut to: a view of Lisa as she enters the hospital room_.

Lisa: Hi mom. I'm back.

Paige: Oh goody…

Lisa: Here you go mom.

_Cut to: a view of Lisa as she hands Paige a tiny cup of pills and another empty plastic cup._

Lisa: The bathroom's just outside. You're going to want to get some water to wash those icky pills down.

Paige: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Lisa. She smiles brightly as she watches Paige exit. The minute Paige is gone Lisa's smile fades._

_Cut to: a view of Lisa. She moves to Henry's bedside and presses her hand against his chest. A shock goes through him._

Lisa: Stay sleeping.

Paige: (voice over) What are you doing?

_Cut to: a view of Lisa. She staggers backward in surprise as the smile comes back to her face._

Lisa: I was just checking daddy's vitals…making sure he's ok.

Paige: Ok…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she sits next to Henry._

Lisa: Okie dokie. I'm all done. I'll see you in a few.

_Cut to: a view of Lisa as she exits Henry's room. She walks down the hallway and turns a corner._

_Cut to: a view of Lisa as she checks to make sure no one is around. The Sorcerer steps out of the shadows._

Sorcerer: Well done.

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer as he places a hand on Lisa's head. She shakes violently before collapsing._

Sorcerer: You'll be fine in a few hours.

_Cut to: a view of the Sorcerer as he disappears. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Piper, Leo, and Tyler sit together looking at the Book of Shadows._

Leo: It doesn't look like there's anything in here.

Tyler: There's nothing in here that says what could be after me other than a bounty hunter working for the Source.

Piper: There has to be something…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she closes the Book._

Tyler: Maybe the Source is back.

Piper: No. That's not possible.

Leo: We all know anything is possible.

Piper: Well, not that.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Leo, don't go there. We need to focus on protecting Tyler right now.

Tyler: I don't need protecting Piper.

Piper: I think you do.

Tyler: I really don't.

Piper: You definitely do.

Leo: Guys, really?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she storms into the attic._

Leo: What's up?

Phoebe: Elise…has me going into the office today. She wants me to write a double issue for this week.

Leo: Wow…she's running you ragged today isn't she?

Phoebe: Yeah, I got to go. Coop will be with me…just call if you need anything.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she exits the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stands._

Piper: Ok, I'll set the crystals in the attic that should keep Tyler safe until we find a way to protect him.

Leo: Is that necessary? The bounty hunters track his power don't they?

Piper: I bound them last time remember? They're finding him some other way.

Tyler: No. I don't want to be stuck up here while you both go down to fight the bad guys.

Piper: I'll be the only one fighting the bad guys. I'm bringing the boys up here so they can stay with you and Tyler, Leo.

Leo: You can't really expect me to stay here.

Piper: I most definitely can and I do.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns to leave. _

_Cut to: a view of a bounty hunter as it appears in front of Piper._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she is hit on the face and knocked to the ground. _

Piper: Leo, get back!

_Cut to: a view of Tyler stepping in front of Leo to take on the demon._

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he begins hand to hand combat with the demon._

Piper: (voice over) Tyler! Don't!

_Cut to: a view of Tyler as he is knocked backwards by the demon. He crashes into Leo._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she gets to her feet and blows up the demon. _

_Cut to: a view of Tyler and Leo as they get to their feet. _

Piper: Tyler, what were you thinking taking on that demon like that? You don't have powers either of you, so when I say get down I mean get down.

_Cut to: a view of another bounty hunter materializing behind Piper. _

Leo: Piper, get down!

Piper: What?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she is hit from behind by an energy ball._

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she is knocked to the ground unconscious. _

_Cut to: a view of the bounty hunter as he steps over her and approaches Leo and Tyler._

Tyler: What do you want? How do you keep finding me?

Bounty Hunter: We're tracking you…your power isn't the only way to find you. Now be good and play dead.

_Cut to: a view of bounty hunter as he charges for Leo and Tyler. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2 **

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She lies on the sitting room couch with her eyes closed. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he wets her forehead with a towel. After a moment, Piper wakes up._

Piper: What happened?

Leo: You got knocked out.

_Cut to: a view of Piper sitting up._

Piper: Where's the demon?

Leo: Tyler vanquished him.

Tyler: You helped.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he glances at Tyler and smiles._

Piper: Well.

Tyler: Look Piper, I know that you just wanted to protect me but I'm not a little boy anymore. I've had demons chasing after me for over a week and I'm still here. I can take care of myself.

Piper: I guess you can.

Tyler: Thanks for trying though.

Piper: Oh, now he says thank you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks at Leo and laughs. _

Tyler: I do have a favor to ask of you though.

Piper: What?

Tyler: Even though I do all right with fighting demons now…I know something that could help me out.

Leo: What's that?

Piper: You want me to unbind your powers.

Tyler: Yes.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stands. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he reaches to help her up. _

Piper: I don't know Tyler. Last time your powers didn't exactly help anything.

Tyler: But they could help now. I could protect myself better if I had them.

Leo: He's right you know Piper.

Piper: But what if he can't handle them.

_Cut to: a view of Tyler. He stands and takes Piper's hands in his._

Tyler: Piper, I am so glad that you took my powers when I was younger. It allowed me to find a good family and they provided me with a great home. I was able to have a childhood. I've always known that something was missing though, and even though it was okay while I was just a kid…now that I'm a man…I need that part of me back.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she paces away from him._

Tyler: You can't deny who I am Piper.

_Cut to: a view of the hospital._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sits on Henry's bed trying once again to heal him._

_Sound over: a knock on the door_

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns to see a male doctor enter Henry's room_.

Paige: I know why you're here.

Doctor: I'm sorry Mrs. Mitchell.

Paige: I don't want him to die.

_Cut to: a view of the doctor as he approaches Paige. _

Doctor: Medically speaking…

Paige: No. Do not say it. My husband is not dead. I will not raise this child without a father.

Doctor: Mrs. Mitchell…

Paige: I can't do this. I have to go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She goes into the bathroom and closes the door._

_Cut to: a view of the doctor as he follows Paige to the bathroom. He knocks on the door._

Doctor: Mrs. Mitchell? Mrs. Mitchell, please come out so we can talk.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she leans against the door._

Doctor: (voice over) All right…I guess I'll come back later.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She rushes to the toilet and vomits._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she flushes the toilet. She then moves to the faucet where she rinses her mouth and splashes cold tap water on her face._

Paige: I can't do this.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she orbs out._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Leo. They stand talking quietly in the attic while Tyler plays with Wyatt a little ways away._

Piper: I just can't help feeling like I'm throwing him to the wolves.

Leo: You're not Piper. It's not like when you and your sisters first got your powers.

Piper: How?

Leo: Well, for one thing, you didn't even remember having them as kids. You didn't know anything about being magical or demons…you were unprepared. Tyler has been through this before, and he's done a great job of taking care of himself so far.

Piper: How do we know that once I unbind his powers that things don't get worse?

Leo: You don't know that. They may get a lot worse before they get better, but at least with his powers he'll have a better chance of survival. Taking his powers when he was a child saved his life…giving them back to him as a man could save his life again.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She sighs heavily and then moves to where Tyler sits with Wyatt. _

Piper: Okay. Let's…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she comes storming into the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper._

Piper: Paige. What are you doing here?

Paige: I couldn't stay there anymore. What's going on here?

Piper: I was just about to unbind Tyler's powers.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks at Tyler for a minute._

Paige: Fire-starter Tyler?

Leo: Yep, he's back.

Paige: You're going to unbind his powers?

Piper: Yes.

Paige: That's…the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Leo: Paige.

Paige: No, Leo, the only thing his powers will do is bring him trouble and then when he thinks he can rely on them to get him out of it…they won't. They'll, I don't know, disappear or something, and leave him to fend for himself when he needs them most. This is a bad idea, Piper, a very bad idea.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks incredulously at Paige._

Piper: Would you excuse us for a second?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she ushers Paige out of the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige entering Piper's bedroom. Piper sits Paige on the bed._

Piper: Spill.

Paige: Spill what? There's nothing to spill.

Piper: Ok, Paige, you know how this works. You can either tell me on your own or I can drag it out of you.

Paige: There's nothing Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she stares at Paige._

Piper: Paige, I know there's something wrong and I know whatever it is has to do with Henry.

Paige: Stay out of it Piper.

Piper: You were with me the entire way every time Leo was gone, and I'm going to do the same for you.

Paige: I don't want to talk about this.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she tries to leave the room._

_Cut to: a view of Piper blocking the way._

Piper: Leo left me to become an Elder; he left me to raise a child on my own. He left me after Gideon tried to attack our sons. He left me when the Elders wanted to recycle him…

Paige: Piper!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns away from Piper._

Piper: …and he left me last year. When I pretty much had to kill him to save him because your charge and her sister wanted to be big and bad.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns back to Piper._

Piper: Yeah…and there's about three years worth of Piper-Leo drama that came before your being here.

Paige: What's your point?

Piper: I'm still here. My kids are still here…and Leo is still here, but more than that I'M still here. You can survive this, whatever it is, you can and you will survive this.

Paige: They want me to pull the plug on him Piper. They want me to kill my husband. How can I survive that?

Piper: I'll help you. It's not over until it's over. Do you understand?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she takes Paige by the shoulders._

Piper: It's not over until it's over.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She pulls Paige into a hug._

_Sound over: a crash coming from the first level._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige separating._

Paige: What was that?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige as they make their way into the hallway and down the staircase._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she crawls backward. Her face is blue and swollen and her torso is bloody. A demon advances his attack on her._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige still standing on the stairs._

Paige: Oh my God, Billie.

Piper: Hey!

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he turns his attention to where Piper and Paige stand on the stairs. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper trying to blow him up. She is surprised as the demon is wounded but not vanquished._

Piper: Uh ok.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she keeps trying to blow up the demon._

Piper: Paige, get Billie out of here. Orb to the attic. Find a spell.

_Cut to: a view of the demon as he fires energy balls at Piper and Paige._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she ducks. Piper is hit on the arm._

Paige: Piper!

Piper: I'm ok. Go!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She darts down the stairs to where Billie is crouched and orbs out to the attic._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She tries once more to blow up the demon. He sends another energy ball flying her way. She ducks and then flies up the stairs as quickly as she can. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper running into the attic._

Piper: Incoming!

Paige: (voice over) Is this him?

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Paige as they flip through the Book._

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Tyler as they stand behind them._

_Cut to: a view of Piper joining them just as the demon bursts through the door._

Billie: That's him!

Piper: Here goes nothing.

Piper/Paige/Billie: Killer's anger, murderer's scorn, turn to dust which none shall mourn. Blazing fire come to me. Vanquish now mine enemy.

_Cut to: a view of Piper, Paige, and Billie. The women hold out their hands and flames shoot out of them consuming the demon until he is vanquished._

Tyler: That spell was awesome.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she collapses._

_Cut to: views of Piper, Paige, Leo and Tyler as they all surround her. _

Piper: Billie. Billie wake up!

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3 **

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: an overhead view of the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she holds Billie in her arms. Paige, Leo, and Tyler crouch down close beside her._

Piper: Oh God…

Leo: We have to do something…

_Cut to: a view of Leo as places two fingers against the underside of Billie's wrist._

Leo: …her pulse is weak.

Piper: Paige…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks intently at her sister._

Paige: I can't.

Piper: You can.

Paige: The baby…I… I can't even heal my husband Piper.

Piper: Paige, listen to me. Look at me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she refuses to look at Piper._

Piper: Paige! Look at me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she reluctantly looks into Piper's eyes._

Piper: It's not over. The baby has power yes, but it's only an inch long. You're giving it more control over your body and emotions than you should. You're in control…you…not the baby. Now concentrate and trust yourself…it's not over.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks down at Billie and then slowly places her hands over Billie's chest. For a moment, nothing happens. _

Leo: Maybe we should take her to the hospital.

Piper/Paige: No!

Paige: I can do it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She bites her lip as she concentrates harder. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige's hands as they light up. _

Paige: It's working!

_Cut to: a view of Billie. One by one her wounds heal. She shoots up out of Piper's arms gasping for air._

Piper: Easy. Easy…it's ok.

Billie: Where am I?

Leo: You're in the manor.

Piper: You're ok. Paige healed you.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She reaches forward to hug Paige._

Billie: Thank you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She and Piper exchange a smile over Billie's shoulder._

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He and Tyler stand and then help the women get to their feet._

Paige: I have to go.

Piper: I know.

Billie: Go where?

Leo: We'll fill you in later.

Paige: Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she extends her hand toward Piper._

Piper: You want me to go?

Paige: We can take everyone with us if you want so we can look after them…I need you there.

Leo: I'll go get the boys.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he begins to exit the attic._

Piper: (voice over) Um, no…

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige._

Paige: Piper, please I…

Piper: I mean… no Leo; you don't have to get the boys. Paige and I can go alone.

Leo: Are you sure Piper?

Piper: No…I'm scared to death that something will come looking for you after I've gone, but…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she glances toward Paige._

Piper: …I can't live in fear…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks to where Tyler stands with Leo._

Piper: …and I can't handicap you by not allowing you to learn how to protect yourselves. Just because you're magically powerless doesn't mean you're helpless.

_Cut to: a view Leo. He smiles brightly at his wife._

Piper: So let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She kisses Leo on the cheek and then takes Paige's hand as they orb out together._

Billie: Ok, can someone please tell me what's going on? Who's he?

Leo: Come on. We'll fill you in.

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Tyler as they begin to exit the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She doesn't move but instead turns her attention to the Book of Shadows._

Leo: (voice over) Billie?

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she looks toward Leo._

Billie: What?

Leo: Are you coming?

Billie: Uh… yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She leaves the attic behind Leo and Tyler._

_Cut to: a view of the Bay Mirror. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe in her office. She is packing up her things to go home as Coop looks on._

Coop: Are you okay?

Phoebe: I've never been more exhausted in my life. Elise was…ugh.

Coop: She gave you an awful lot of work. I'm surprised you put up with it.

Phoebe: Well I love my job. I want to keep it.

Coop: That doesn't mean you have to roll over for her Phoebe. She's taking advantage of you because she knows you won't say no, but you should stand up for yourself.

Phoebe: Thank you but as long as I can sleep all day tomorrow I'll be fine.

_Cut to: a view of Elise entering Phoebe's office._

Elise: Good. You're still here.

Phoebe: Just barely. I'm getting ready to leave.

Elise: Not so fast Phoebe. I have an assignment for you.

Coop: No way Phoebe. You are not staying here.

Phoebe: Coop, please. Elise come on, you've got to be kidding me.

Elise: I'm sorry but the last time I checked…I was the boss, and I'm not kidding.

Coop: I'm serious Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she sags against her desk._

Phoebe: Coop!

Elise: Is there something wrong? He hasn't said anything.

Phoebe: It's nothing. What is it?

Elise: I need you to go to this address tomorrow. You'll find a woman there. Her child is dying and for some reason she won't take her to the hospital. I need you to find out why, talk her into changing her mind, and then write about it.

Phoebe: You want me to exploit this family? Elise…

Elise: Who's the boss Phoebe?

Phoebe: You are.

Coop: Phoebe! 

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she places her hands on her hips._

Phoebe: …but that doesn't mean I'm your slave. Every time I tried to leave here today you came in with a new load of letters and work that I did without complaint. I don't know what's wrong with you Elise but I'm going home now and I'm staying home tomorrow where I intend to sleep all day.

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she folds her arms across her chest._

Phoebe: Look, Elise, come on…

Elise: You know what…your idea is better than mine. You should sleep. Take the day off.

Phoebe: Elise…are…are you serious?

Elise: Yes. Absolutely. Get out of here.

Coop: You don't have to tell me twice. Come on Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He grabs Phoebe's hand and her bags and rushes her out of the office._

_Cut to: a view of Elise as she follows Phoebe and Coop out into the bullpen. After a moment the Sorcerer appears behind her._

Sorcerer: You sent the witch home? She'll ruin everything! The Source will…

Elise: Relax Sorcerer.

_Cut to: a view of Elise. As she turns to face the Sorcerer she transforms into Andi._

Andi: Did you do what the Source asked of you?

Sorcerer: Yes. The witch's husband remains asleep but it won't last much longer. Eventually the witch's healing powers will manifest again, despite the baby inside her, and penetrate the spell.

Andi: That's no matter. The man is not a threat to the Source's plan or us.

Sorcerer: Yes but the witch who is a threat, the one you were supposed to keep at bay, is now headed to her home where she will indeed discover the Source's plan.

Andi: I get the feeling that you don't trust that I know what I'm doing.

Sorcerer: I don't.

Andi: Trust me or not. It doesn't change the fact that the Source has given power to me until he is able to return. So you'll do as I ask, and you'll be happy about it.

Sorcerer: How do we stop her?

Andi: We don't. The witch is so run down that she'll fall into bed as soon as she gets home, and you …are going to make sure she stays there.

Sorcerer: Excuse me?

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she turns away from the Sorcerer again._

Andi: The witch wants to sleep. We'll let her sleep…for as long as I want.

_Cut to: a view of the hospital._

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige as they stand in Henry's hospital room waiting for Lisa to leave._

Lisa: Did the…uh… vitamins help?

Paige: Uh yeah…they were great.

Lisa: …ok.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige. They exchange concerned looks as they continue to watch Lisa sludge around the room._

Piper: How is he today?

Lisa: …what? Oh…um…he's fine. He's going to be fine.

Paige: How much longer is this going to take?

Lisa: I'm done now…yeah. I'll…leave.

Piper: Lisa, are you feeling okay? You're not as um…energetic as you usually are.

Lisa: I'll be fine. Just had a bad day…

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige. They watch Lisa sulk out of the room._

Paige: What the hell happened to her?

Piper: I have no idea. I gotta admit I'm happy not to see her bouncing off the walls though.

Paige: Come on. Let's do this.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige. Piper positions herself on one side of Henry's bed while Paige stands on the other side._

Piper: Wait a second Paige.

Paige: What?

Piper: I didn't think of it before, but how are we going to explain this if …when it works? The doctors are going to want to know how a medically dead man came back to life.

Paige: First, he's not dead until his heart stops beating.

Piper: It's beating with the help of machines Paige.

Paige: But it's still beating! And why didn't you bring this up before like, oh I don't know, when we were back home!

Piper: Well, excuse me for not thinking of absolutely everything for once. Forgive me, Paige, I'm sorry all right. Can we just focus please? How are we going to clean up this mess?

Paige: The Cleaners!

Piper: They want nothing to do with us.

Paige: They kind of don't have a choice Piper. If we're exposed it's going to affect a hell of a lot of people. Besides if they put up a fight, we'll get Destiny involved: Destiny owes us.

Piper: Fine. Let's get this over with.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she begins to place her hands over Henry's body._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Coop as they heart into the hospital room._

Piper: Phoebe. What are you doing here?

Phoebe: Hi to you too Piper. I was on my way home and wanted to check on Henry and Paige. Are you okay?

Paige: Uh yeah…I'm trying to heal him.

Phoebe: Still? Paige, I hate to say it but maybe it's time…

Paige: Phoebe. Shut up.

Piper: We've got it under control Pheebs. Coop guard the door. If a doctor or nurse so much as knocks on that door I'm going to blow you up.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He begins to laugh to himself but stops once Phoebe places a hand on his shoulder._

Coop: Is she serious?

Phoebe: Just go guard the door baby.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he rushes out of the door closing it securely behind him._

Phoebe: What exactly are we doing?

Piper: Being supportive. Shush.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She puts her hands over Henry as she tries to heal him. Nothing happens._

Paige: Oh no…

Piper: Paige, don't…come on Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She pulls Phoebe to her side and they both place their hands on top of Paige's. _

_Cut to: views of the three women as Paige's hands light up._

Paige: Oh my God.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as the dark bruises on his face disappear. _

_Cut to: views of the Charmed Ones. They pull their hands away and wait._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
